starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Jedabak
Traducciones Hola Jedabak, soy KSK, el fundador de esta wiki y querría ofrecerte mi más sincera enhorabuena por las traducciones de Kreia y Darth Nihilus de parte de todos. No las he leido enteras pero a priori tienen pinta de ser un trabajo excelente. Muchas gracias. Por otro lado, simplemente comentarte que sería recomendable que utilizases la plantilla:informacion para las imagenes que subas. De nuevo muchas gracias, y esperamos tenerte mucho tiempo con nosotros. Un saludo. --KSK 09:24 15 sep 2007 (UTC) *Por favor, los años con punto en vez de coma y no olvides de poner las categorías y los enlaces a varios idiomas. Muchas gracias. 22:54 16 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo destacado Hola Jedabak, soy Manuelin y te invito a que pases por la página Star Wars:Nominaciones a artículo destacado/Historia para que puedas votar y proponer por el artículo destacado de la Star Wars Wiki.-- un saludo Plantilla de videojuegos Puedes utilizar la plantilla para las imagenes de videojuego. En caso de que no encuentres cualquier otra plantilla pidemela. Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo. PD: Te recomiendo que crees tu página personal, para dar algunos datos sobre tí y tus trabajos realizados. 12:13 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Ya he creado la nueva plantilla que solicitaste. A partir de ahora, para solicitar alguna nueva plantilla usa: Star Wars Discusión:Plantillas 15:57 23 sep 2007 (UTC) Colaboración Hola Jedabak ¿que tal va todo? he estado viendo tus últimos artículos y como veo que estas bastante interesado en los videojuegos de Kotor quisiera invitarte a que ofreciera tu colaboración y tus conocimientos al servicio de la recién creada Kotor Wiki que recoge todo lo relacionado con los videojuegos de Caballeros de la Antigua República Gracias por todo --Manuelin 10:51 30 sep 2007 (UTC) Discusión Felicitaciones Te escribo para darte mis más sinceras felicitaciones por el árduo y continuo trabajo de excelente calidad que estás realizando en la Wiki y para invitarte a crear tu página personal donde podrás dar información de tus trabajos realizados, así como de algunas informaciones sobre ti, tu colección o lo que gustes. Un saludo. 14:46 7 oct 2007 (UTC) Traducciones de la NOJ No se si conoces las ediciones en castellano de los primeros libros de la la NOJ. Pero suelen traducir los coralskippers somo "coralitas". 23:25 28 oct 2007 (UTC) *La verdad es q el tema de las traducciones es un laaargo tema que discutir. Hasta ahora estamos siguiendo por lo general los principios del diccionario de términos de SW. 23:35 28 oct 2007 (UTC) *Otra más: al menos en lo que yo he leído (de traducción oficial) llaman a las naves nodrizas vong mundonaves. 23:04 5 nov 2007 (UTC) :*Jajaja, buen detalle... fallo al copiar y pegar... la tarea de las plantillas es algo tedioda y monotona y a veces se pasan cosas de ese tipo. Gracias por el buen ojo. 23:35 5 nov 2007 (UTC) *Estoy empezando a recopilar todas las traducciones oficiales de términos aparecidos hasta el momento. Es una tarea un poco ardua porque hay que buscar en los libros y comparar y demás... pero poco a poco irá saliendo adelante para poder ayudarte con las traducciones. De momento puedes visitar el artículo de Vector Prime (novela) y la sección de esa misma novela en el diccionario de traducciones. Solo estan agregados lugares, creaturas y razas. Mi próximo objetivo son las naves y los títulos y organizaciones. Si quieres ir creando alguno de los enlaces en rojo de vector prime por el momento... Bienvenido sea. Gracias. 15:55 12 nov 2007 (UTC) :*El tema de las traducciones es bastante complicado y un poco lioso de explicar por aquí los puntos de vista. Si te parece bien agregame a mi cuenta de messenger. La intención es en un futuro no muy lejano crear unas políticas sobre traducciones. 17:47 12 nov 2007 (UTC) ::*Hmm, es un problema el desfase horario... a esas horas ya me estaré yendo a la cama :P. De momento no aparece que me hayas agregado. Pero, ya aparecera supongo. Si no hablamos hoy ya iremos hablando tranquilamente. Un saludo. 18:03 12 nov 2007 (UTC) *Hola. Si puedes usa la Plantilla:TNO y Plantilla:TOF para las referencias de traducciones. 18:50 17 nov 2007 (UTC) escuadrón rogue Hola jedabak, que tal? quisiera informarte de que la traducción de escuadrón rogue es escuadrón pícaro . Gracias --Manuelin 17:59 13 nov 2007 (UTC) hombres hola jedabak, que tal? soy yo otra vez quisiera decirte que no sabía lo disculparme por lo del escuadron rogue y añadirte que la categoría hombres en realidad es varones gracias --Manuelin 17:50 14 nov 2007 (UTC) Plantilla Solo informarte que estos dias estoy algo liado. En cuanto tenga un rato un poco mas amplio me ocupo de la batalla triple. Un saludo. 15:27 3 dic 2007 (UTC) *Ya tienes la plantilla de la . Un saludo. 16:29 6 dic 2007 (UTC) Distribución del trabajo *Perdon Jedabak pero la parte del exilio de Obi-Wan Kenobi me la he pedido yo antes. Gracias --Manuelin 20:27 27 dic 2007 (UTC) **No importa. Si quieres debido a que es una de las secciones más extensas y tiene varios apartados podriamos dividirnoslo entre los dos. Si quieres esta opción los apartados son: ***la Introducción ***Aventuras con Ferus Olin ***Misiones posteriores De esas tres elige una o dos de ellas y del resto me ocupo yo. De acuerdo --Manuelin 22:22 27 dic 2007 (UTC) ****De acuerdo --Manuelin 23:26 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Categoria varones Hola Jedabak soy yo otra vez recordarte que la categoría que tu crees que es hombres en realidad es la categoría de varones ya que se lo consulté a Ksk y eso es lo que me dijo.--Manuelin 23:26 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Traducciones Hola, simplemente decirte que ya que se estan manteniendo las cosas en general que dejas en inglés... por lo menos traduce las cosas que sabes como son y que tienen ya traducciones cuanto menos oficiales por favor. Por otro lado, permiteme felicitarte por el magnífico artículo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong... aunque me da rabia leerlo pues es todos los spoilers imaginables de la saga... aunque la verdad, como tenga que esperar a que lo publiquen en español me puedo morir. jeje. 23:50 5 ene 2008 (UTC) *De milagro me has cogido, ya me iba a acostar :P. Con lo de las traducciones me refería a cosas como X-Wing y similares, que quizá lo hagas sin darte cuenta. Tengo que crear la plantilla de compañías... aquí tienes la de organizaciones Plantilla:Organización... para saber de otras plantillas tienes está página: Star Wars:Plantillas/Tablas de información 00:15 6 ene 2008 (UTC) agregame a adriancobosmartin@hotmail.com Cronología de la Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi Hola. Podrías encargarte de poner las referencias de las batallas de esta era? Te lo comento a tí pues es el tópico que estas tratando. Un saludo. 23:05 15 feb 2008 (UTC) ::Tranquilo, sin prisa ni obligaciones. Si quieres y puedes, sería como en la Cronología de la Era del Legado. 23:36 15 feb 2008 (UTC) Disculpas OK, Disculpas.--Gabriel Solo 18:43 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Yuuzhan Vong War Hablo un poco espanol, pero voy a dar una repuesta en ingles! Thank you for your message, (it's Harrar btw from Wookieepedia). I had a look at your Yuuzhan Vong War article and it's very impressive! Not that different to what I want to do. Unfortunately, I have my exams in about 6 weeks and way too much work to write it. Well, I could write it but then I'd get really anxious about my results! So you can expect me to start work on following the 22nd May, when my exams are over! I don't know if you saw it on my workbench (there's a link to it on my userpage), but it's coming along okay. Thing is, there's an absolute tonne of stuff out there, and I only have the 19 NJO books and Ylesia (the e-book). So it'll take so long because of all the other stuff in the Role Playing Games books which I don't have and can't really afford. So I need all the help I can get—the standard of your english is so good that I'm assuming you're bilingual? You could always help out if you wanted. What I'm trying to do in it, though, is present it as a war, not as the story of the Skywalkers and the Solos. So I don't make a big deal about Chewbacca, as you can see, and I won't about Tahiri, or Anakin. I think that works better for the encyclopedia. Anyway, thanks for your appreciation. I look forward to writing it: it has to be done because it's a crucial topic, and feel free to help out in May if you want. At the moment, though, I'm off the Wook. Sorry for the late reply! Harrar 20:11 26 mar 2008 (UTC) (Harrar) Gran Guerra Sith Hola, simplemente decir que aunque no ha hecho ninguna edición, BattleSurgeon está ya preparando el artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith. 10:37 12 may 2008 (UTC) *Hmmm, pues creo q lo mejor sería que hablases con el para ver que teneis hecho cada uno. 18:33 12 may 2008 (UTC) Traducciones Saludos Jedabak, nunca habíamos hablado pero siempre veo tus abundantes contibuciones y ambos hemos estado presentes en discursiones como la del nombre de las categorías animales / criaturas domésticos y gigantes / planetas gaseosos (en las que ambos hemos opinado pero todavía siguen abiertas para que la gente diga qué le parece y así unificar los criterios de la Star Wars Wiki). En cuanto a si imperiales, rebeldes o separatistas debería ir en minúsculas o en mayúsculas, pienso lo primero precisamente por el motivo que tú alegas: porque se refieren a individuos que pertenecen a una organización determinada, lo cual va en mayúscula en inglés (al igual que las personas que pertenecen a un país, como Italian, que en español se diría italiano en minúsculas). He estado meses sin ordenador porque en casa nos lo quitan para que mi hermano no se distraiga y estudie, pero antes de septiembre de 2007 por lo menos, que es cuando te registraste, yo así lo hacía. Precisamente me dedico principalmente a cambios pequeños y de estilo, y pensaba que mis dudas estaban resueltas por KSK y su estupendo Manual, pero sólo se dice que especies y gentilicios deben de ir en minúscula, y en cuanto a individuos pertenecientes a organizaciones no dice nada expresamente ahora mismo, pero yo entiendo que por analogía es en minúscula también. Respecto a Caballero Jedi y Maestro Jedi la verdad es que me surge la duda ante tus palabras. Las corrientes de la Fuerza Jedi y Sith van en mayúsculas por convenio, pero Caballero o Maestro no estoy seguro. La duda está en los rangos, como Rey, Reina, Capitán, Teniente, etc. si son en mayúsculas o en minúsculas. Personalmente en plural me es más agradable a la vista caballeros Jedi en minúsculas que en mayúsculas, pero quizás si se decide que el singular es en mayúsculas el plural también debe de serlo. Me parece que todo esto se debería discutir en la página de discursión del manual de estilo para poder aplicar todos el mismo criterio en todas las entradas de esta wiki. Es deseable que el criterio que se escoja perdure en el tiempo y sea el mismo que el de otros idiomas, pero no vamos a poner comas como separador de miles o puntos para decimales ni mayúsculas para especies o gentilicios como los anglosajones, porque en nuestro idioma no es así. Igual el día de mañana cambiamos como los alemanes y se quita lo de "Los artículos deben nombrarse siempre en singular, no en plural" y empezamos a nombrar los artículos de especies de animales / criaturas en plural en lugar de en singular. También me comentas que he editado varias veces, cuando sólo te estás refieriendo a una edición que hice pero en la que cambié muchas cosas. Todo fue porque vi la plantilla Quote en lugar de Cita, y ya que tenemos plantilla en cristiano mejor usarla, manía que me pegó Zeist Antilles y es fantástica. Es verdad que en Méjico, Portugal y otros países se dice Guerras Clónicas y en España Guerras Clon debido a las diferentes traducciones perfectamente oficiales y válidas. He visto que tú fuiste quien introduciste la mayor parte de esas traducciones al expandir el artículo y no eran nada a corregir, por lo que aprovecho para decirte que no tuve ánimo de ofenderte y que lamento si te ha molestado. De hecho pienso que en América se habla mucho mejor el español que en España (salvo el Spanglish y los numerosos anglicismos), imagina que una chica boliviana me dijo que era la primera vez que oía la palabra "almorzar" en España tras meses de estancia cuando se la dije a un bisabuelo, con los que se habla en plan antiguo. Pero bueno, menudo rollo, que espero tus interesantes aportaciones en las discursiones de estilo y que agradezco tu labor traduciendo artículos en nombre del frikismo. --Palpatine81 01:42 31 may 2008 (UTC) Fundadores de la República Hola Jedabak! Solo quería comentarte una tontería, pero que sería muy descortés no contestarte. Antes de todo permíteme quitarme el sombrero y felicitarte por las grandes progresiones de la Gran Guerra Sith. Quería decirte que justo ahora acabo de ver que en el Sabías qué, ya hace gigasiglos (del 11 de mayo), preguntaste si los fundadores de la República Galáctica eran más de los citados en la propuesta. Según el artículo de Alderaan, son los cuatro mencionados. Te lo comento aquí porque no me dí cuenta cuando lo pusiste y justo ahora lo pensaba colgar en la página principal, y claro, ya no podrías ver la respuesta en el Sabías qué. Hablamos cuando pueda volver a hacer un minirespiro. Hasta la próxima! --Battle Surgeon 22:12 4 jun 2008 (UTC+1) Vienen refuerzos! Hola Jedabak! Ya he acabado los exámenes y estoy a tope para ayudarte en la Gran Guerra Sith. Como veo que llevas buen ritmo con el artículo he decidido ir convirtiendo en azules los enlaces rojos. --Battle Surgeon 12:04 26 jun 2008 (UTC+1) * OK! Recibido! Me pondré manos a la obra con la consecuencias. --Battle Surgeon 23:11 26 jun 2008 (UTC+1) Canciller, la Gran Guerra Sith ha terminado! Solo quería felicitarte por el gran trabajo que has hecho con el artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith, que ya está acabado. Para mi gusto, un MUY buen artículo. También quería proponerte un método para distribuirnos los enlaces en rojo del artículo. Te explico lo que he pensado: De aquí poco colgaré una lista con todos los enlaces en rojo del artículo en mi página de discusión. De tal manera que nosotros nos vamos pidiendo los artículos, para evitar que estemos trabajando con el mismo. Por ejemplo, había pensado poner, en mi caso, (BS) al lado del artículo en el que esté trabajando. Del mismo modo invito a más usuarios a colaborar. Dime que te parece, lo estaba pensando el otro día. --Battle Surgeon 18:14 2 jul 2008 (UTC+1) *He colgado la lista de enlaces en rojo. Te he reservado Satal Keto, siéntete libre de escojer los que quieras. Lo del Proyecto Gran Guerra Sith me parece razonable, es un tema que da de mucho. --Battle Surgeon 17:04 3 jul 2008 (UTC+1) Artículos Destacados Buenas, en la página de discución de Lord Hammu colocaste que tal vez nos podríamos asociar para realizar artículos destacados? Ahora mismo estoy realizando el proyecto de la Marina Imperial, por si te interesa. Salu2!! --Darth Zerg 17:34 13 ago 2008 (UTC) Recuerda azul Hola Jedabak, por favor revisa Categoría:Artículos que se están azuleando, acababa de terminar el artículo Darkknell como objetivo de azulear la introducción de Ysanne cuando he visto que ya lo has hecho. Para evitar solapamientos de edición como esté por favor consulta antes con el usuario que esta azuleando, tal y como dice la plantilla , gracias de paso por tus correciones en el artículo de Ysanne. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 18:06 16 ago 2008 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, pero no me gusta nada copiar artículos de Wikipedia, (ni de ningún otro sitio), no porque no me gusten sino porque es trabajo de otra/s persona/s y al copiaro aquí se omite su autoria. Aparte que tampoco veo nada de interesante en repetir información que ya está en otro sitio y el trato que se da aquí a los artículos es distinto al de Wikipedia. Si quieres hacerlo tú tan solo avísame para yo poder dedicarme a otra cosa, de momento yo continuo creando artículos de la introducción de Ysanne por orden de aparición en el texto, si quieres hacer alguno o colaborar en tandem conmigo tan solo avísame, un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 18:34 16 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Adelante, son todo tuyos. El artículo de Sate Pestage de Wikipedia no sé si tiene calidad aceptable o no, porque no lo he visto.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 19:15 16 ago 2008 (UTC)